


Messages

by YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone (Aya_Chi007)



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Chi007/pseuds/YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone
Summary: Hearthstone doesn't know how long he can wait for a response





	Messages

    Hearthstone’s fingers tremble where they rest on his keyboard.  He can’t breathe. Any attempt just leaves him gasping, as though something is pressing against his face, refusing to let the air fill his lungs.  His chest aches miserably as he stares at the small speech bubble with the ellipsis inside of it.  How long has he been waiting? A minute? A few seconds? Hours? Days? He can’t tell.

    The bubble disappears. He sucks in a shallow breath but the very next second it reappears.  Shit. His heart slams against his chest, only serving to make the pain worse.  Shit, he can’t deal with the suspense.  Cursing himself, his eyes glance up to the previous message, the one he has typed several minutes earlier.

  _I can’t keep doing this. You know how I feel about you and I can’t hang around and act like nothing’s changed between us. You said you felt the same way but it’s too close to graduation for this to become anything. That’s bullshit and you’re just scared. I am too, but I know I’ll regret not giving this a chance. I told you I love you and I fucking meant it_

    A soft gasp escapes Hearthstone as the bubble disappears and is replaced with text.

_I can’t.  We’re going to different colleges, pursuing new chapters in our lives.  You’ll find someone else. I’m sorry, Hearth, I’m not setting myself up for failure for a couple months_

    Hearthstone’s barely read it before his fingers are speedily typing back a response, trying to get the words out before he becomes completely numb. He glances down and freezes. The chat bar is grayed out, none of his words appearing in it. A small blue message under Blitzen’s last text informs him that he’s been blocked by the user and can no longer send messages.

    His head drops into his hands. Hot tears drip down his cheeks and fall onto his keyboard.


End file.
